Atardecer en Ciudad Monumento
by evi021
Summary: Rick y Lisa comparten unos momentos de tranquilidad durante un hermoso atardecer después de una pesada semana de trabajo. Esta historia es la traducción al español de Sunset at Monument City, que también está publicada en este sitio.


**ATARDECER EN CIUDAD MONUMENTO**

Por Evi

o O o

* * *

Viernes 18 de abril del 2014.

Ciudad Monumento. 0720 hrs.

-

* * *

.

Había sido un largo y caluroso día primaveral y ahora, después de las prisas y las tensiones de la jornada, el sol comenzaba a ponerse sobre Ciudad Monumento, la nueva capital de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida después de que la Batalla de Nueva Macross marcó el fin de la Primera Guerra Robotech, con la destrucción de los SDF 1 y 2 en manos de Khyron, lo cual forzó la evacuación total de la ciudad.

La Almirante Lisa Hayes acababa de salir de una reunión que había durado horas. La semana había sido larga y muy pesada y lo único en lo que ella podía pensar en esos momentos eran los dos benditos días libres que tenía ese fin de semana.

- ¡Fin de semana al fin! – Iba pensando, mientras salía del edificio de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida y la brisa tibia le acariciaba el rostro. - ¡No puedo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que tuve dos días sólo para mí!

Lisa sonrió con alegría mientras se dirigía a un parque cercano, en donde los niños jugaban en los alrededores y las parejas de enamorados se paseaban de la mano. Ella no tenía prisa y se dio su tiempo para detenerse en varias ocasiones a observar las flores, mientras tarareaba una vieja canción en voz baja. A pesar de la semana que había pasado, se notaba tranquila y feliz.

Sus pasos la llevaron a un rincón lejano en el parque, escondido bajo la sombra protectora de los árboles y entre los arbustos y alejado del ruido y del bullicio. Lisa se dirigió a un pequeño escondite en medio de aquel lugar y se sentó en el pasto, contemplando soñadoramente el magnifico espectáculo de luz y color que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

Miró su reloj y sonrió levemente al percatarse de que en cualquier momento él aparecería por ahí. Solo habían pasado 20 minutos desde que su turno había terminado. Ambos habían quedado de encontrarse en el parque después del trabajo. Lisa sabía que él también había tenido una semana muy pesada y quería que se relajara y descansara en el fin de semana. No era nada fácil pasar los días tratando de controlar a los rebeldes Zantraedis, que sin líderes que los guiaran y controlaran, se dedicaban a saquear y atormentar a las ciudades. Rick había estado muy ocupado tratando de mantener a la gente a salvo y a los rebeldes bajo control. A veces ella sentía pena por él.

No era que su trabajo fuera más sencillo o agradable. Ella había sido prácticamente empujada a una situación de gran poder y gran responsabilidad con su reciente promoción a Almirante, lo que significaba que ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con los militares cabezas huecas sino además con los políticos, que eran todavía peores, si es que acaso eso era posible. Lisa sacudió la cabeza y decidió que no iba a pensar en nada relacionado con el trabajo durante el fin de semana. Ella también necesitaba descansar, relajarse un poco y recargar sus baterías.

Los colores cálidos del atardecer le daban a todo lo que tocaban un tono dorado. Los ojos de Lisa estaban clavados en el horizonte y estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la figura solitaria que se acercaba lentamente.

Las reflexiones de Lisa fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió la mano de Rick sobre su hombro y la manera en como él se inclinó para saludarla, besándola cariñosamente en la cabeza. Él no dijo ni media palabra, solo le sonrió a Lisa como respuesta a la sonrisa que ella le había dado y enseguida se dejó caer sobre el pasto, suspirando profundamente. Recargó su espalda contra la de Lisa y cerró sus ojos, al tiempo que flexionaba sus piernas contra su pecho y echaba la cabeza para atrás.

Ella dejó que Rick descansara contra su espalda, aceptando con agrado su cercanía y su calor. Suspiró con alegría y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios al sentir la familiaridad de aquel sencillo gesto de Rick. Lisa todavía no podía creer que era ella a la que Rick regresaba cada día después de un largo y agotador turno de trabajo. No quería acostumbrarse a ello, no quería que se convirtiera en una rutina. Quería sentir esa emoción, ese flechazo y ese sentimiento que le provocaba que el corazón le latiera sin control, que las piernas se sintieran débiles y mariposas en el estómago cada vez que él se acercaba a ella. Quería que cada vez fuera como una primera vez… como una única vez.

El silencio entre ellos era profundo, ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra, aunque la cercanía entre ellos era tal, que parecía que estuvieran compartiendo los detalles de su día de trabajo con el solo hecho de estar juntos, espalda con espalda, sintiendo la calidez y la presencia del otro. Los dos sonreían satisfechos y sin importar lo exhaustos que se sentían, se veían profundamente felices. Los colores del ocaso, rojizos y dorados, acariciaban sus rostros, dándole a aquella escena un cálido resplandor que parecía completar el aura que Lisa y Rick tenían a su alrededor cada vez que estaban juntos. La brisa de la tarde se sentía suave y tibia sobre ellos, mientras los acariciaba con el toque casi etéreo de la primavera.

- ¿Qué tan malo fue? – Rick finalmente preguntó, con sus ojos todavía cerrados.

Lisa soltó un gruñidito casi juguetón que provocó una pequeña sonrisa en Rick.

- ¿Así de malo, eh?

- Pudo haber sido peor… - Lisa le respondió. - ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

- Podríamos decir que igual.

Lisa sonrió y por alguna razón sintió que él también lo había hecho… y no se equivocaba al respecto. Sentía que algo estaba sucediendo con Rick. Había terminado un turno de trabajo de 18 horas que no había sido nada fácil, por lo él le comentó esa tarde, cuando habían hablado por teléfono. Sin embargo parecía estar relajado y feliz.

- Es sorprendente lo que la simple idea de un buen fin de semana puede hacer para subirte el ánimo. – Pensó.

- Algunos pilotos me preguntaron por ti hoy. – Rick le informó con una nota de emoción contenida en su voz.

- ¿En serio? – Lisa le contestó en el mismo tono alegre y juguetón. – ¿Y por qué?

- No lo se… querían saber… bueno, los rumores dicen que la Almirante Hayes se enamoró de un piloto… ¡Y que el amor le pegó duro! Ellos sólo querían… confirmar alguna información.

- ¡Que considerados! – Lisa soltó una risita nerviosa. – Después de todos estos meses¿Todavía es un rumor?

- Bueno, un almirante que se enamora de un piloto no es una cosa que suceda todos los días¿sabes? Los chicos están contentos y emocionados al saber que alguien como la increíblemente hermosa e inteligente Almirante Hayes eligió a uno de los suyos.

Lisa sonrió esa sonrisa lenta que Rick adoraba, y aunque él no pudo verla, supo que lo había hecho.

- Así que ¿Qué les dijiste?

- Les dije que si ellos creían que el amor le había pegado duro a la almirante Hayes, deberían de ver al piloto… digo, se anda paseando por ahí con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, tarareando para sí mismo todo el tiempo… para él fue un golpe directo. Ella simplemente lo derribó.

- ¿En serio lo hizo? - Lisa preguntó, al tiempo que la sonrisa tonta de la Rick hablaba apareció en sus labios.

- Si… él es todo un as piloteando su nave¿sabes? Nadie jamás lo ha derribado en combate… nadie más que ella.

Lisa dejó escapar una risita y Rick se rió sin poder contener su alegría y su diversión.

- Bueno, tal vez ella solo estaba tratando de mantener los pies del piloto en la tierra, no lo se. La cosa es que ella sabía que era la única que podía derribarlo y así lo hizo… así que pienso que es lógico que ahora sea ella quien lo traiga de cabeza, totalmente enamorado.

- ¡Oh, Rick! – La voz de Lisa estaba llena de alegría y felicidad.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo entre ellos. Estaban sonriendo y disfrutando la tranquilidad y la calidez de aquel atardecer. Lisa no pudo verlo, pero de pronto Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja al tiempo que continuaba con la conversación:

- También querían saber si ella es buena besando y—todo lo demás. – Rick soltó una risita divertida. - ¿Qué se supone que podía contestar a eso?

Rick hizo algunos soniditos, como si estuviera comiendo algo que le gustara mucho, algo realmente delicioso. Lisa se sonrojó profundamente.

- ¡Rick Hunter!

El se rió de buena gana y con su mano buscó la de Lisa, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y dándole un apretoncito cariñoso.

- No te preocupes, bonita. Los detalles jugosos son sólo para mí.

- ¡Más le vale, señor! De otra manera puede irse olvidando de los detalles jugosos.

- ¡Oh-oh¡Vaya que la almirante es un hueso duro de roer!

- ¡Eso puedes apostarlo!

Rick se rió otra vez y ella soltó una risita ahogada, al tiempo que apretaba la mano de Rick. Él recargó su cabeza contra Lisa y cerró los ojos.

- ¡Lisa Hayes! – gruñó. - ¿Qué me has hecho?

- Amarte, Rick… - ella pensó. – Eso es todo lo que te he hecho durante los últimos años… simplemente amarte con todo el corazón.

- Pues no lo se… Lisa respondió coquetamente. – Que yo sepa todavía no te he hecho nada… tu dime¿Qué es lo que quieres que te haga?

- Hmmmm… - Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja. La voz de Lisa, suave y traviesa, lo volvía loco. – ¡Mujer, tú eres una mala influencia para mí!

- ¡Vaya! Jamás he escuchado que usted se queje de eso cuando estamos haciendo cosas¿O sí? – Lisa respondió traviesamente. - ¿Así que ahora por qué me sale con eso, capitán Hunter?

- Porque parece ser que ya tengo un montón de buenas ideas…

Lisa se dio la vuelta, para poder ver a Rick a la cara. Su sonrisa traviesa y el brillo en sus ojos parecieron encontrar un espejo en el rostro del capitán.

- Entonces creo que una reunión de emergencia es imperativa inmediatamente, para discutir esas ideas, capitán.

Sus ojos brillaban y su rostro estaba radiante. Rick estaba seguro que aquel resplandor en ella no era causado solamente por las luces del atardecer.

- ¡A sus ordenes¿Cómo podría rechazar una orden directa de mi almirante?

- Entonces sugiero que procedamos de inmediato.

Rick tomó el rostro de Lisa entre sus manos y lo levantó suavemente, buscando sus labios con apasionada ternura.

- Solo tengo una petición, almirante. – Susurró contra sus labios, entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Si capitán? – los ojos de Lisa estaban apenas abiertos.

- Cuando vayamos a la batalla esta noche… - Rick acariciaba los labios de Lisa con los suyos traviesamente. – Quiero que usted me dirija en las operaciones que llevaremos a cabo… le prometo que no voy a desobedecer sus ordenes.

- Para variar…

Lisa sonrió una sonrisa seductora que hizo que Rick perdiera el control. Sus labios finalmente se unieron a los de ella y comenzó a besarla con todo el amor y la pasión que ella le hacía sentir. Aun después de todos los meses que habían pasado juntos, a veces todavía no podía creer que su hermosa, inteligente, sofisticada, determinada y sorprendente Oficial Superior estuviera enamorada de él… y que lo amara de la manera que lo hacía.

Cuando estaban juntos, Lisa lo hacía sentir como si él fuera el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra… como si para ella, él fuera todo su universo. En cuanto a él… había sido un proceso lento al principio, pero ahora sentía que no podía detener ni controlar los sentimientos y emociones que Lisa había desencadenado en él. Eran como una bola de nieve que estaba creciendo más y más, totalmente fuera de control. Eran como un huracán, o incluso más, como un tsunami que arrasaba con todos sus miedos y sus dudas. Todo lo que él sabía es que estaba enamorado de ella… que estaba locamente enamorado de Lisa Hayes.

Fue casi doloroso para ellos dar por terminado aquel beso. Se separaron sin querer hacerlo, pero se mantuvieron cerca uno del otro. Después de un segundo, lentamente abrieron los ojos, como si estuvieran despertando de un sueño o como si regresaran de otro mundo. Rick suspiró profundamente, tratando de controlar su respiración, al tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de Lisa con las yemas de sus dedos, tan suavemente que hizo que Lisa sintiera una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

- Escúcheme, almirante… - Su voz era suave y sus ojos estaban clavados en los de ella. – Estoy evaluando la situación y en base a mi experiencia en combate, pienso que completar la misión que tenemos por delante nos va a tomar por lo menos un par de días. ¿No le parece?

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted, capitán.

- Así que tal vez deberíamos hacernos cargo de las provisiones antes de embarcarnos en la misión… así no tendremos que dejar nuestros puestos buscando un reaprovisionamiento.

- ¡Absolutamente! – Lisa se rió y lo besó suavemente en los labios. – Capitán, usted está a cargo de la estrategia de esta misión.

- Oh, pero usted está a cargo de todo lo demás. – Rick le devolvió el beso y le guiñó el ojo. – Así que supongo que hay que hacer una parada en el supermercado antes de ir a tu casa, Lisa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que él la besaba juguetonamente en la nariz y tomaba sus manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Lisa sonrió, pensando en que Rick siempre se refería a la casa que compartían como si fuera propiedad exclusiva de Lisa… y aunque así era, ella no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que Rick había ido a la casa que la RDF le había designado a él. Él pasaba todo el tiempo en la casa de ella… no que ella se fuera a quejar, por supuesto.

Las sombras de la noche comenzaban a caer sobre Ciudad Monumento y las luces del alumbrado público eran las que ahora iluminaban el parque. Arriba, muy alto en el cielo, la luna estaba brillando. Iba a ser una noche hermosa.

- ¡Una noche maravillosa! – Rick pensó.

Miró a Lisa y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro al tiempo que, sin previo aviso, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, tomándola totalmente por sorpresa. Ella gritó y comenzó a perseguirlo, porque él ya se había dado a la fuga. Rick se acercó a una fuente y salpicó a Lisa con el agua. Ella hizo lo mismo con él y luego fue a esconderse detrás de un árbol. Rick la persiguió, sin poder contener la risa, dándole suficiente espacio para que pudiera escapar y el juego continuara. Finalmente la alcanzó y la levantó del piso, dándole vueltas en el aire antes de volver a colocarla en el suelo y buscar ávidamente sus labios.

Cuando se separaron, después de un beso profundo y lleno de amor y deseo, sus ojos se encontraron y ambos sonrieron satisfechos. Rick mantenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lisa, apretándola ardorosa, casi posesivamente. Ella tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, sintiéndose amada y protegida entre sus brazos.

Estaban tan perdidos el uno en el otro, que no se daban cuenta de la gente que pasaba a su lado. Algunos incluso se detuvieron a mirar, sonriéndoles comprensivamente. Era bonito ver a una pareja tan enamorada… sobre todo si la pareja estaba formada por una almirante y un capitán de la RDF. Eran una pareja muy atractiva, la gente pensaba. Simplemente no podían pasar desapercibidos. Pero además era inspirador ver que, a pesar del dolor y del odio de la guerra, el amor había encontrado su camino y un romance había florecido, convirtiéndose en algo eterno e inmortal.

La almirante Lisa Hayes y el capitán Rick Hunter estaban enamorados, simplemente no podían ocultarlo… no que ellos quisieran hacerlo. Ya no.

Ambos se separaron de su abrazo, pero sus manos enseguida se encontraron. Así, con sus dedos entrelazados y sus ojos perdidos en la mirada del otro, comenzaron a caminar, perdiéndose en las calles de Ciudad Monumento, protegidos por la oscuridad de la noche y la luna que brillaba en su camino.

Ellos ya no tenían ninguna necesidad de vagar… juntos, finalmente habían encontrado su lugar en el universo, un lugar al cual podían llamar hogar. - - -

* * *


End file.
